


Valentine's Day

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Depression, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Ryan and Jeremy are too fucking adorkable, Valentine's Day, jeremwood, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy has a rough day at work, but today is Valentine's Day! And he has a special guest coming over.





	Valentine's Day

Jeremy let out a groan as he collapsed into the driver's seat of his car. It had been a long day of work and he was ready to go home, relax for a bit, and hopefully see Ryan later that evening. He grumbled to himself as he entered the heavy traffic, uttering every curse he knew and then some.

Work had stressed him out, working at a Best Buy as a manager wasn't exactly what he'd thought it'd be; customers complaining about literally _every fucking thing_ , trying to swindle the store out of money, the incompetence of his fellow employees or as he called them, his little bundles of torment. Add onto that a growing headache and the fact that Jeremy had just been a train wreck this entire week.

Thank God for Ryan.

The man was literally a life saver, picking up on the chores when Jeremy wasn't able to, making sure the cats were taken care of, not to mention all the times he'd comforted Jeremy during his low times. Ryan truly was the best friend anyone could ask for.

Jeremy felt slightly better thinking about Ryan and it helped him get through the obnoxious traffic. Before he knew it he was pulling up into his driveway and sighing with relief. Hauling himself out of the car and unlocking the door, Jeremy nearly burst into tears.

The house was immaculate! Where there'd been dishes or trash or just random odds and ends scattered amongst the kitchen and living room, now there was clean floors and furniture. The dishes were all washed and put away, and a few had been set out for the next meal. The bedroom was tidy, his laundry folded instead of tossed around, and the hamper was empty which meant that a load had been washed.

Jeremy cried softly to himself for a moment as he set about grabbing a set of nicer clothes and headed for the shower. The warm water soothed his aching muscles and the heat eased the tension out of him. After his shower he grabbed his phone and opened up his text messages. A smile spread across his face when he saw his newest message.

 **Ry-Bread:** I hope you don't mind but I dropped by on my break and cleaned the house. I know you haven't been feeling it lately.

Jeremy typed out a quick reply and wiped his eyes, looking around him and becoming overwhelmed by the gesture.

 **Jer-Bear:** OMFG you're a Saint! Seriously what would I do without you?

The reply came back quickly.

 **Ry-Bread:** Sink into a deep state of loneliness and depression? Also you'd probably eat terribly. ;)

 **Jer-Bear:** Lol I'd probably finally lose that weight I keep saying I'm going to drop. Your baking and cooking are bad for my waistline Haywood! ;)

 **Ry-Bread:** I'm not apologizing. And you're perfect just the way you are.

Jeremy smiled at that, feeling his small amount of depression fade away. Ryan always knew what to say to make him feel better. He was good at doing that.

 **Jer-Bear:** You still on for tonight?

Jeremy but his lip in anticipation. He'd gone out on a limb and asked Ryan to spend the evening with him. They'd become close, very close, and Jeremy wanted to ask him something important. He wasn't usually one to take risks, but he felt that this would be worth it.

 **Ry-Bread:** A whole evening with you to myself? Hmmm...I'll have to think about that.

Jeremy felt his heart sink. Of course Ryan wouldn't be able to come, he'd probably already made plans with other friends, people he actually liked and didn't feel obligated to take care of. He felt the depression coming back, stronger this time as the voices in his head told him he wasn't worth being around, that Ryan was just spending time with him because it was charity. He hung his head and grit his teeth.

 **Ry-Bread:** Of course I'll be there idiot! I can't imagine anywhere else I'd rather be, nor anyone I'd rather spend time with. :) see you in 20!

Jeremy's heart soared! He leapt to his feet and cheered loudly, fist pumping the air. His two cats came in to see what the commotion was and he stood before them proudly.

"Guys, we're gonna have company!" he cheered as he rushed to the kitchen and pulled out the cookies he'd baked for Ryan, and checked to see that the flowers he'd ordered were arriving on time.

He set out the nice dishes, a red table cloth spread over the table. He thought about candles but decided against it. This was tacky enough as it was without being blatantly obvious. He reheated the spaghetti and toasted some garlic bread, getting the wine as well. Just as the food was ready the doorbell rang, Jeremy's throat tightening at the sound. When he answered he heaved a sigh of relief, it was only the flowers being delivered. The twelve red roses were soon in a vase on the table.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang again and Jeremy took a deep breath before answering. He couldn't help the small gasp at the sight that met his eyes.

Ryan stood there, handsome as always. He wore nice blue jeans, a button up white long sleeve shirt and a blue tie. His sandy blonde hair was combed and his scruffy beard and goatee were trimmed neatly. His blue eyes sparkled at the sight of Jeremy.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where I may find the owner of this establishment? Short, shaved head, rather cute?" he asked with a playful giggle as Jeremy smacked him and pulled him inside.

"I may have run across such a handsome devil. I hear he only appears with the offering of a hug from attractive men with blue eyes," he smirked. Ryan laughed as he pulled Jeremy into a warm hug.

"What's the plan for tonight Romeo?" Ryan asked still holding Jeremy to his chest.

"Dinner, maybe a walk, a movie or video games? Just you and me," Jeremy said smiling up at Ryan. The taller man nodded and Jeremy led him to the dining room, Ryan gasping at the sight.

"Jeremy! This is amazing! You didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me," he said in awe at the sight of the table.

"Nonsense! It's a special night, and you're a special person," Jeremy said as they sat.

Dinner was nice, both men sharing about their day both highs and lows, Ryan loved the flowers when he was told they were for him, and raised an eyebrow curiously at the mention of a special treat.

His eyes simply glowed when Jeremy brought out the cookies, his jaw dropping and a small cry of happiness escaping from his perfect lips. They ate and talked and laughed, two friends who shamelessly flirted with each other as if it were perfectly normal. Finally Ryan leaned back and sighed contentedly.

"I think if I eat another bite I'm going to explode!" he smiled and smacked his slightly extended belly. Jeremy laughed and suggested the walk which Ryan agreed to immediately.

The park was lovely this time of night, hardly anyone around but the sounds of birds and other animals still reached their ears. They chatted more about what they'd like to do with their lives, their hobbies. They'd talked about this a million times in the past, but both men found it pleasant to talk about and share with the other.

Finally they were back at Jeremy's apartment, both standing in the living room. They couldn't decide on a movie, and video games didn't entertain them for too long, so eventually they ended up sitting on the couch next to each other, Ryan's arm wrapped around Jeremy's shoulders.

"Ryan?" Jeremy asked finally. Ryan made a questioning noise and glanced down at his younger friend.

"C-can I ask you something? Something pretty important?" Jeremy asked. Ryan sensed something in the lads voice and adjusted so that he was facing Jeremy.

"Go for it buddy!" he said.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Jeremy asked nervously.

"Jeremy, if it's important to you I won't laugh," Ryan said and smiled gently, his urge to go on. Jeremy took a shaky breath and closed his eyes for a moment, psyching himself up.

"We've known each other for a long time, and we're closer than anyone I've ever been close to before. I-I was wondering...if maybe, you know, you might wanna..." Jeremy's stammering question was lost as Ryan's lips connected with his, surprise filling him before he leaned into the kiss, one hand reaching up to cup one of Ryan's cheeks.

When they parted Ryan's eyes were sparkling, and both men were breathing a little heavier. Jeremy stared at Ryan in awe and happiness, a smile spread across his bearded face.

"Does that answer your question?" Ryan asked with a smile. Jeremy nodded and the two kissed again, a gentle, deep kiss that melted Jeremy's core.

"I was so afraid you'd say no, or reject me. That somehow you'd hate me," Jeremy breathed.

"I could never and will never hate you Jeremy Dooley. You mean the world to me," Ryan said as he gently held Jeremy's face, caressing his cheek with a thumb.

"How'd I get so damn lucky to find a guy like you?" Jeremy asked. Ryan smiled and pulled him down in a reclined position, back to Ryan as they stared at the tv, playing some random romantic movie they'd turned on for background noise.

"Happy Valentine's Day dear," Ryan said as they cuddled.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ry," Jeremy said and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, a content, happy smile that he felt would never fall away on his face.


End file.
